songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Edition 8
|Row 8 title = Winning Country|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Winning Song|Row 9 info = "The Moon" by Hindi Zahra|Row 10 title = Winning Player|Row 10 info = Jacob Starkus|Row 1 info = B&W Hallerne, Copenhagen, Denmark|Row 3 info = 50|Row 4 info = None|Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = }} The 8th edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised in B&W Hallerne, Copenhagen in Denmark, following the country's victory in 7th edition of the contest in Rome with the song "Í Tokuni" by Eivør. It was the first contest held by a Danish broadcast. Just like in previous edition, the show consisted of three Semi-finals, Second Chance and the Grand Final. All of them were hosted by Simone Egeriis(Danish representant in 4th edition of the contest) and Páll "Tim" Schou, a vocalist of a band A Friend In London(Eurovision Song Contest 2011). The winner of the contest was Morocco with the song "The Moon" performed by Hindi Zahra, receiving 151 points in total. Format The show still consisted of three Semi-finals, the Grand Final and Second Chance round in between. Countries that participated, just like before, could come from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest(in this edition - Japan). Same voting system; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give. The songs chosen could be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order random, after a randomization personally held by a creator of the contest. Participating Countries In eighth edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game , 50 countries submitted their applications for participation in the contest. Returning Artists In this edition, as far back, 14 artists returned after having previously participated in the contest. Ellie Goulding represented United Kingdom in very first edition, singing "Love Me Like You Do" and ending 2nd overall. Susanne Sundfør represented Norway together with a band Röyksopp in the first edition of the contest with the song "Running To The Sea". Conchita Wurst represented Austria twice, with songs "Rise Like A Phoenix" and "You Are Unstoppable" in 2nd and 7th edition. Lenny represents Czech Republic for fourth time, previously doing it with songs "Bones"(1st edition), "All My Love"(2nd edition) and "Hell.o"(7th edition), qualifying all three times. Her fourth time in the contest signs also GJan from Lithuania. Previously she sang "My Angel"(1st edition), "Nobody Around"(2nd edition) and "Not Afraid"(6th edition). Sia represented Australia before, in 1st edition with the song "Chandelier", finishing 3rd in overall, and "Alive" in 2nd edition. Helena Paparizou from Antique, Greece, breaks a high score, participating for her 5th time. She did it in 1st, 3rd, 4th and 5th edition with songs "Otan Aggeli Klene", "Misi Kardia", "Gigolo" and "I Kardia Sou Petra". Justs represented Latvia with the song "Heartbeat" twice, in 3rd and 4th edition of the contest. Dua Lipa represented not Kosovo, but Albania first, in 4rd edition, with the song "Last Dance" and then United Kingdom in Special 1 edition, with song "Be The One". Enca represented Albania in 7th edition of the contest with the song "Soul Killa", finishing last in her Semi-final and failing to qualify. Kaleo also represented his country, Iceland, in 7th edition, with his song "All The Pretty Girls" and also failed to qualify. Enrique Iglesias represented Spain before, in 2nd edition with the song "Bailando", when Loïc Nottet did it in same edition for Belgium, with his song "Rhythm Inside", ending 3rd in overall. Valentina Monetta before representing Vatican City, sang twice for San Marino, in 1st and 4th edition with songs "Maybe(Forse)" and "Crisalide(Vola)". Results Semi-final 1 Seventeen countries participated in the first semi-final. Ten highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Semi-final 2 Seventeen countries participated in the second semi-final. Ten highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Semi-final 3 Sixteen countries participated in the third semi-final. Ten highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. = Second Chance Two highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. The Grand Final 32 countries participated in the final, with all 50 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions